His Wedding, My Feeling
by Chyka
Summary: Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, meski aku tahu, hati ini akan jadi semakin terluka. FIC FOR ERO DOJO. Sebuah fic gaje curhatan dari author abal. Warning inside. Inspired by TVXQ's MV - Doushite Kimi ga Suki ni Shimattanandarou. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: Bleach ©Kubo Tite

Doushite Kimi ga Suki ni Shimattanandarou MV ©TVXQ

His Wedding ©Lunaritica Chika

* * *

**His Wedding**

**a Bleach fanfiction by Lunaritica Chika**

**a fic for ERO DOJO**

**Warning: AU, Oneshot, Orihime-centric, containing IshiTatsu**

**Enjoy~! =)**

* * *

Bel gereja berdentang nyaring, pintu gereja terbuka lebar, mengantarkan pasangan mempelai yang berbahagia menuju kehidupan baru. Sang mempelai wanita terlihat sangat bahagia, dengan mesra, ia mengamit lengan sang mempelai pria. Sang mempelai pria yang biasanya tak berekspresi, hari itu menebar senyuman bahagia. Beberapa orang menyoraki mereka, mendoakan rumah tangga dan kebahagiaan mereka. Semua terlihat gembira, turut berbahagia akan pernikahan suci nan agung ini—kecuali satu orang. Seorang gadis berambut oranye yang menatap hampa pada tiap langkah mempelai yang berbahagia itu. Mata kecoklatannya terlihat kosong, namun wajahnya tersenyum, terpaksa. Ia menatap sang mempelai pria dengan tatapan terluka.

Tidak, bukannya sang mempelai pria tak menyadari tatapan itu. Ia sadar, ia tahu. Dari balik kacamatanya, ia balik menatap si gadis dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bersalah. Gadis yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya, sahabat baiknya. Tapi sang mempelai wanita terus menariknya maju, tidak membiarkan sang mempelai pria tenggelam dalam nostalgia manisnya. Sorak-sorai, tawa, senyuman, dan kebahagiaan menyelimuti gereja tua itu.

"Whuu! Selamat ya Ishida-san! Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu dan istrimu!"

"Ishida! Selamat atas pernikahanmu! Semoga pernikahanmu dilindungi Tuhan!"

"Hei, Ishida-kun! Bahagiakan Tatsuki-chan ya!"

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ishida Uryuu dan Arisawa Tatsuki. Memang pada awalnya mereka tak terlalu akrab—namun setelah beberapa lama salaing mengenal, mereka mulai jatuh cinta. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka berpacaran. Kini mereka telah mengikat janji sehidup semati, menjalani kehidupan berdua, menjadi suami istri. Memang, tak semua orang berbahagia akan pernikahan ini. Hanya dia yang tidak bahagia. Ya, Orihime Inoue yang terluka—karena sang pujaan hati akhirnya menikahi sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

Aku hanya mampu menatap mereka, menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka. Aku ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa. Aku memang mencintai Ishida, begitu juga dengan Tatsuki-chan. Aku... aku ingin melihat Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun bahagia, maka dari itu aku datang ke acara pernikahan mereka. Memang hal ini hanya akan melukai hatiku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman Tatsuki-chan yang mengembang lebar dan senyum Ishida-kun saat aku datang ke pernikahan mereka. Akan kucoba untuk melepaskan Ishida-kun dan membiarkannya bersama Tatsuki-chan—walau aku tahu itu sulit. Asal mereka bahagia, aku juga bahagia.

Maka dari itu, aku hanya menatap mereka dalam lautan mausia yang bersuka cita. Memberikan mereka berdua senyum terbaikku, turut mengurai doa meskipun hatiku sakit. Cukup aku yang sakit hati sekarang, cukup aku yang menanggung beban ini. Aku ingin melihat mereka menyongsong hari baru dengan senyuman yang merekah karena kebahagiaan yang besar...

* * *

_Flashback, Karakura University..._

_Aku sedang duduk di kantin bersama Tatsuki-chan, mengobrol ringan sambil mengisi perut yang kelaparan. Kami asyik sekali berdiskusi sampai tak menyadari ada sesosok manusia lain didekat meja kami._

"_Maaf, bisa tolong geser sedikit? Saya mau duduk," kata orang itu datar namun sopan._

_Buru-buru aku menggeser posisi dudukku lalu berkata, "Silahkan," sembari tersenyum manis._

_Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menggumamkan terimakasih, setelah itu dia menempati tempat itu bersama temannya._

_Saat melihatnya... entah kenapa pipiku jadi bersemu merah, aku pun gugup jika berada didekatnya. Dan karena Tatsuki-chan satu kelas dengannya, aku jadi cukup sering berada didekatnya—dan dari Tatsuki-chan aku juga tahu kalau namanya Ishida Uryuu— Aku dan dia cukup akrab, malah dia menganggapku sahabatnya. Aku senang sekali... em, koreksi, aku sangat bahagia... Akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengan orang yang kusukai! Tapi, kalau kuperhatikan, entah mengapa sepertinya Ishida-kun sangat memperhatikan Tatsuki-chan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja... Mereka kan tidak begitu akrab..._

_**-time skip**_

_Karakura University, Acara Kelulusan..._

_Akhirnya aku, Tatsuki-chan, dan Ishida-kun berhasil lulus dari Karakura University! Ishida-kun mendapat IP tertinggi pula! Hahaha, aku merasa sangat gembira! Kami semua berkumpul di halaman untuk foto angkatan. Aku berdiri diantara Ishida-kun dan Tatsuki-chan, lalu memasang pose bersama anak-anak lain yang seangkatan dengan kami. Tawa kami semua berderai begitu melemparkan toga kami ke angkasa luas, senyum yang telah mengembang pun semakin lebar. Dibalik sukacita kami, kami pun merasa sedih karena akan berpisah dengan teman-teman... Aku akan berpisah dengan Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun... _

_Disaat acara foto angkatan berakhir, aku langsung memeluk Tatsuki-chan erat-erat, lalu mengikat janji agar persahabatan kami tidak putus. Setelah memeluk Tatsuki-chan, aku menghampiri Ishida-kun dan memeluknya kencang. Aku takut berpisah dengannya... Aku tak mau kehilangan dia... dan aku pun menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia menenangkanku, menghiburku dengan caranya sendiri. Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya, kuamati baik-baik raut wajah yang akan sangat kurindukan, lalu mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, ia berjalan kearah Tatsuki-chan, lalu memeluknya. Aku memang cemburu, tapi ini hanya pelukan persahabatan bukan? Lagipula, ia bukan milikku..._

_**-time skip**_

_Two days ago, Karakura Bridge_

_Aku termenung di pinggir jembatan Karakura. Memandang sungai yang terlihat bercahaya tertimpa sorot lampu gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri didekatnya. Disebelahnya tampak seorang pria berpakaian necis—tapi simple memandangnya hampa._

"_Inoue..." panggil pria itu pelan._

"_Ada apa, Ishida-kun?" sahutku tak kalah pelan, pandanganku masih melekat kearah sungai besar itu, seakan menghiraukannya._

"_Dua hari lagi aku akan menikah dengan Tatsuki..." desahnya._

_Aku tersentak, kaget. Namun buru-buru aku mengangguk pelan agar dia tidak curiga._

"_Inoue?" tanya Ishida-kun, menyebut namaku dengan lembut di bibirnya._

"_Hm?" jawabku sekenanya, menikmati sensasi suaranya yang memabukkan._

"_Kau bisa datang kan? Tatsuki cemas sekali mengingat undangan untukmu terlambat sampai..." ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian._

_Jujur, ingin rasanya aku menolak datang. Aku sudah cukup terluka mengetahui ia akan menikah dengan Tatsuki—dan kini ia mengundangku untuk datang. Tapi aku tak mau membuat Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun kecewa..._

"_Kuusahakan bisa, Ishida-kun. Lagipula, ini momen terpenting dalam hidup kalian kan? Kalau begitu, ini juga momen terpenting dalam hidupku," ucapku sembari menyunggingkan senyum termanisku._

_Ia menghela nafas lega, "Arigatou, Inoue-chan..." ujarnya tulus dan lembut. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya dingin itu seakan menyiratkan beribu-ribu terimakasih._

"_Ah, doumo... Asalkan kalian bahagia aku juga bahagia kok..." jawabku, berusaha terdengar ceria._

"_Ne, kalau begitu... aku duluan ya? Maaf karena sudah mengganggu acara malammu, Inoue-chan..." pamit Ishida-kun lalu naik ke mobilnya._

_Aku melambaikan tangan sementara mobil Ishida-kun semakin menjauh, mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku menghela nafas berat, kembali melemparkan pandanganku ke arah sungai yang tenang. Tanpa terasa, mataku panas, mataku meneteskan beberapa butir air mata yang mulai berjatuhan ke sungai itu. Aku menangis, menangisi pernikahan Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun. Aku menyesal telah memendam rasa cintaku pada Ishida-kun... Dan kini, aku mengucapkan kata yang sudah lama tertahan di ujung lidahku jika berada di dekatnya..._

"_Ishida-kun... Aishiteru..."_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Aku terhenyak, tertawa miris mengingat saat-saat itu. Ah, ternyata aliran sungai nostalgia masih dapat menyeretku—dan membuat luka hati ini semakin dalam. Aku memandang lagi kearah iring-iringan pengantin itu, melihat senyuman bahagia yang terukir di wajah Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun. Aku menatap mereka hampa, lalu turut menaburkan bunga kepada mempelai—sesuai tradisi, ne? Biarpun aku tak rela, dan luka hati ini semakin melebar, aku tetap menaburkan kelopak bunga itu sembari memasang senyumanku. Aku rela terluka, asal aku bisa melihat Ishida-kun berbahagia... walaupun tanpa aku disisinya. Sebelum mereka menghilang ke dalam mobil mewah Ishida-kun—aku dapat melihat ekspresi bersalah Ishida-kun.

_Sayonara, Ishida-kun... Aishiteru..._

* * *

**Chika's Note**

Yak, cerita nista ini selesai sudah. XD Dan soal kata _sayonara _itu... Orihime berniat untuk menghilangkan perasaan cintanya kepada Ishida... Jadi dia ngomong _sayonara _ke perasaan cintanya ituh... Jangan protes yaa... *winks* *dimuntahin* Dan fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk perguruan virtual saya tercinta, Ero Dojo. Nista kah? Atau malah sama sekali tidak nista? Tell me... XDD Oke, saya juga mau ngaku kalau fic ini lagi-lagi adalah bentuk curhatan saya... Ckckck... Saya author tak bermutu ya? Curhat mulu kerjaannya... *nendang otak sendiri* Fic ini terinspirasi dari MV-nya DBSK yang Doushite Kimi ga Suki ni Shimattanandarou... Beneran sedih deh MV-nya! Saya nangis nontonnya! TT___TT Oh ya, maaf buat yang nunggu fic fluff nan romens dari saya *lirik-lirik samwan* Saya lagi gak kuat bikin fluff, cuma lagi mood nulis fic tentang sakit hati dan patah hati... VIVA HURT! *dicambuk yang ngerasa*

Saya menunggu tanggapan Anda sekalian mengenai fic gaje nan babo ini. *pasang tampang inosen*


End file.
